legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior - Back into London (Part 1)/@comment-26012925-20190202015514
Sup Officer! It's been a long time! Moreover, I missed this story so much! Due to how amazingly complex this story is in some aspects, I had to read the previous episode by parts. And I forgot how freaking good this story was. I need to say this in advance but recently we wrote a scene in Kiss of Death episode where Leonardo is ready to start coup d'etat in Vatican by overthrowing Michael, with that said, we need to know a list of all characters that still in the side of Michael, because right now a civil war in Vatican is imminent and considering the state of Michael's rule, most of the Christians of the world are in Leonardo's side. So, I need a list of all Langdon Orphans and other officers of Catholic Church who are active and serving Michael, it would be bad if we introduced a character that is not alive or active at the time of the civil war. Ah yes, we finally have good images for Carissa and other characters from To Aru series, sorry if I deleted your images of Nero! Anyway let's go to the episode! That was a freaking awesome episode! Dude! I now you had this idea recently but thanks for bringing so many members of Flourish together in one episode! They were just introduced recently but I can't bring to not hate this group despite its limited resources and twisted leadership! The fact that the circus still active in WWIII might give us an idea to bring them in some mentions or even a cameo (something like... a character passing by a random circus), much like an easter egg. Anyway, I saw one part where Melancholia's true age is brought to light and I remember another scene of a future episode of yours where they talk about the difference of ages between Michael and Melancholia, once again implying their romantic relationship. Did Michael and Melancholia ever engage in a sexual relationship considering it was Plaisir that Michael... care a "little bit". I still confused about their relationship even a year later; it was just a one-sided love from Melancholia or it was reciprocal? Another element of this story was the Water of Life. I thought we never came to discover this but the Water of Life can purify the Blackness? I don't quite remember its effects but it has some effect in the Blackness then we can use it in future episodes that might will require your presence in the episodes of SoK to solve problems here and there. Right now, only divine magic and holy artifacts can be used against the Blackness and Ara's fragments. And hell yeah! Now I can return back to appreciate Carl. For me, I think the reason why really did not like him that much in the past was because he was simply... in the wrong side. For me, he fits perfectly in the sides of the villains as you always desired him to be one. In the past, I hated him a bit because of his lack of reasoning about obvious things, but I can't blame him as he was betrayed and suffered from a great trauma, reminds me a lot of the protagonist of Rising of the Shield, a series mentioned below. But even the Hero managed to trust in people again after Raphtalia's bounds with him while Carl was even more extreme and aggressive. That's why I prefer him to stay with the villains while he is in this personality. Great episode, Officer! I had a lot of fun reading this one! :D PS: Poor London... how many it will be attacked in Saga AA?